


Voiceless Whisper

by Sildurin



Category: various - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by Art, Other, atmosheric landscape, atmospheric view, description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sildurin/pseuds/Sildurin
Summary: This description is based on thisartI love how this scene is depicted and wanted to write exactly this but without telling yet what is there. You may have a look at the artpiece after reading to be a bit more surprised;)





	Voiceless Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> This description is based on this [art](http://snatti.tumblr.com/post/141045684204/232365-yellow-forest/)  
> I love how this scene is depicted and wanted to write exactly this but without telling yet what is there. You may have a look at the artpiece after reading to be a bit more surprised;)

A sighing wind ran through the treetops, leaving the crowns dancing. The afterglow of the sun stained the autumn forest in a velvet gold. The spinose bushes – caressed by tender fingers of the setting sun – framed an abandoned forest path and wild flowers, heads already closed, waiting for the eternal night.

The glittering gold slowly turned into a shimmering blood-red. The chirping and humming of the inhabitants became silent now, the previously warm air changed into a freezing cold.

A voiceless whisper lost itself in the deepness of the forest.

As soon as the colouring went darker and darker, shadows and shapes appeared which went along with the airflow and began to dance just above the ground. Scrawny legs moved almost will-less, heads tilted, arms tangled in the branches.

The lively twigs of the low-dangling oak, which bent over the long forgotten path, bounced atremble; a silent whining.

Harsh laughter – snickering – echoed between the figures which put themselves firmly into file, as if they would be accustomed to do so. An everynight gathering surrounded by trees which became witnesses over the decades.

A feast without music, guffaw without a sound. A frosty breath blowed over the path, chasing the forgotten grains and dust. Not a single blooming flower could be seen anymore, all of them were well hidden in a very different world.

Suddenly the moon rose. Silvern beams reached the treetops, but only a few of them caught the lower branches and even the forest floor, where the gathered companionship got together. Spooky light greedily struck everything which was allowed to touch. Stroked the ground, felt every finger, every toe and blazed in every dazzled eye.

There, a pale face turned slowly to greet the new guest: the moon. With empty eye holes – a blinking was denied – it stared up into the sky. No emotion was shown on its face, neither there nor on the ones of its companions. They all stayed silent, a voiceless whisper slipped from their open jaws, the wind susurrated hushed unheard words.

White bones – silvern and innocently pure in the deepness of the night – which last words faded a long time ago over this forgotten path in this freezing wind of the deep forest.

 


End file.
